Lana Belladonna Bellerose
Lana Belladonna Bellerose, or better known as Lana, is a half witch half Churi kanay. She is the guardian of Diego Rueda, who she started dating in season 2. She was sent to help him control his Powers as she also went through the same thing. Her age is unknown but her appearance suggest that she is at least 15 years old, though that is highly unlikely since she was once the chosen one. Physical Appearance Lana is, by ordinary standards of beauty, an extremely pretty girl with a self-proclaimed great fashion sense. She has long black hair and red eyes. She is petite and has a slim build. She usually wears her hair down but can be up in some episodes. She is very stylish, as well. Many boys are attracted to her because of her looks, as well as her personality. She wears the Iridium High school uniform whenever she is in school, which consists of a flappy khaki skirt with a blue sophisticated buttoned jacket, orange shirt, and her long black socks with her black shoes. When she's a witches council member, she wears a glittery black dress with purple Belladonna's, a head piece with red jewels, two silver and gold necklaces, black Gloves, a spider pendant, and black shoes with straps. Her hair also becomes more curly near the bottom. Personality Lana is first portrayed as being kind and caring to everyone, especially to Diego, but equally mysterious as she often doesn't go to class and still manages to not get caught. She can sometimes be sarcastic as well, mainly when annoyed, but that doesn't stop her from, as she calls it, "putting on her nice act". She normally doesn't take on tasks to help Witches or Churi Kanay's to achieve their powers, but the whole council was surprised she chose Diego out of all of them. She is noted to be a good singer but doesn't sing often because she doesn't think that she is good at it. One of her powers has to do with singing. She acts mature for her age so, people that don't know her, mistake 15 for her real age, but it has been (somewhat) stated that she is older since she told Diego that she graduated from W.I.T.S Academy. Despite that she is known to be "Cute but Deadly" as she seen to through fits of rage easily, like when she sees someone who likes Diego. She mentioned, one time, that with just her anger she sank an entire ship into the ocean and killed everyone on it. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. Lana is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually unintentionally mean and exercises mocking judgment towards others she isn't very familiar with. Despite her frequent unkindness and pranks, Lana is far from heartless. She is known to really love food and is a surprisingly big eater, though she doesn't seem to gain weight from all the food she has digested. Powers and Abilities * 'Telekinesis-' Lana can move things with her mind. * 'Levitation-' Lana can defy gravity and rise a lot of feet in the air, more than a normal witch. * 'Photokinesis-' Lana lit up a lamp even though it wasn't plugged in yet. * 'Transformation-' She has the ability to turn someone into whatever she wants, she can also turn herself into whatever she wants. According to Lily, this is one of the powers of the Chosen One. * 'Shape shifting-' She can turn herself into anything as long as she believes she can do it. * 'Spell Casting-' Lana has the ability to cast spells. * 'Molecular Manipulation-' Using spells Lana can channel this power to manipulate time, natural characteristics of living beings, giving them supernatural powers or transform objects and people into other things. * 'Molecular Duplication/Cloning-' Lana can create copies of herself with a spell and have mastered it to the point that the "what happens to the clone happens to the original" problems doesn't occur. * 'Teleportation-' Lana can teleport with the help of spells. * 'Conjuration-' Lana can conjure objects/animals out of nothing. * 'Animal Transformation-' Lana can Transform herself into an animal, she can also transform other people into animals. * 'Time Freeze-' She casted a spell that froze the cafeteria twice, but this spell affected witches and kanays. * 'Invisibility-' Lana turned invisible when she touched the Cristal de Caballero. * 'Cloning-' Lana has the ability to clone herself and other people. * 'Power Removal-' In Power in a bottle, Lana strips the rest of the Council of their powers. * 'Atmokinesis-' In Diego's Wipeout, Lana makes it rain and thunder on the rest of the Council. * 'Time Travel-' She traveled back into the past to show Diego what happened in her past. * 'Reflection spell-' in Power in a bottle she cast a spell that would reflect off the council's bubble when trying to take her powers * 'Elemental Control-' She can control the 4 natural elements, Earth, Air, Fire and Water. * 'Portal Creation-' She can create portals to different dimensions (e.i Limbo) * 'Firework Creation-' As shown in a flashback from Lana's childhood, she has the ability to generate fireworks at will. She did it for Katie's birthday party at the beach, but she did it to help Diego. She was also shown creating her own fireworks show in her bed at night as a child. * 'Pyrokinesis-' She helped Diego rescue Emma and Maddie when they are trapped in the janitor's closet by using heat to melt the frozen door, Which Mia trapped them there. She could release a powerful stream of fire which can destroy stuff as well as sending Fireballs out of her bare hands. * 'Thermokinesis-' Lana can create and manipulate heat, which she uses to melt the frozen janitor's closet door. * 'Aerokinesis-' Lana can blow gusts of wind, and can also unleash a powerful blast of wind around her which can knock back several targets at once. * 'Cryokinesis-' In Beachside 7, she can create snow by crossing her wrists. * 'Atmokinesis- '''In Spider no more, she made it rain on Katie Rice. * '''Transformation (Kanay version)-' Lana is capable of converting an object (i.e. a pillow) and turning it into something else. * 'Pickpocketing-' Lana has shown to be able to pickpocket easily, and she is proud of that skill. * 'Stealth-' On many occasions, Lana snuck into different situations, sometimes without being seen or heard. This is often played for comedic effect. * 'Basic Combat-' She has physically fought on numerous occasions, as well as ran, climbed and showcased other great physical abilities. Whether she has used magic to teach herself that is not known. Spells * "A shoe is still new, unless you step in blue goo." * "Wiggle and shake, turn into a snake." * "Whisker of tiger, half a dead lizard. A spider's arm, part of a wizard. An elephant's tusk, a human's tummy. A dog's old leg, part of a mummy. Stir the mixture with part of a feather, it will make you sing forever." * "Bring me quiet, bring me peace, ease my dreams, nightmares cease." * "Hocus Pocus, toil and trouble; fill my treat bag, on the double!" * "Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow." * "Don't let this garden go to waste, give all this food a lot more taste." * "Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone." * "Into thin air, send this chair." * "Magic was used to protect the bag, reverse the spell release the hag." * "Put my stomach in a good mood, make this taste like kid food." * "Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly." Trivia * Her magic is light Purple (Dark purple when angered) * She loves Purple. * Her mother died when she was 3 and she was a witch as well. * Her father died when she was 4 and he was a Churi Kanay as well. * She is the guardian of Diego for all of the series. * She has a star-shaped birthmark on her left shoulder; which the chosen one is destined to have. * She is a past chosen one. * Because of this, she is immune to love spells, proved at Beach Birthday Bash. * She can cast spells in front of the Cristal de Caballero, seen in Kangaroo Jax. * She can levitate things with her mind. * She can turn humans into animals. * Her anger is said to be so bad that her magic is affected making bad things happen without her control. * She can control the elements. * She can control Earth, wind, ice and fire and he can also make portals. * She is dating Diego. * She is easily angered. * She is nicknamed "Cute but Deadly". * When she's using her Kanay powers, her gesture is showing her purple Kanay markings, while when she's using her Witch powers she does a simple hand gesture while pointing to the thing she wants to cast magic on. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters